


Give us a goal (c'mon England)

by fondspouses



Category: One Direction
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Football, Gay, Husbands, Instagram, Kinda, M/M, fond, larry stylinson - Freeform, no smut sorry, so much fond, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondspouses/pseuds/fondspouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're watching football.</p><p>Inspired by Harry's instagram post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give us a goal (c'mon England)

"Oh c'mon don't let me down!" Louis screamed at the tv as he and Harry sat on the couch watching the football game.  
It was a Tuesday and probably their only free day for the rest of the year. Except for Christmas of course.  
Their flat was beautifully decorated in christmas lights and ornaments. The tree was hung with purples, silvers and blacks, as Harry insiste  
They were going to spend Christmas in Doncaster and New Years in Cheshire, just like they've been doing for the past 3 years.  
Louis jumped up and stared at the tv in anticipation, waiting for England to finally score. They missed. "C'mon England!" He roared angrily. Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at his husband. He was in love with a dork. But then again, he's probably just as bad. They fit, honestly.  
"Louis shut up and eat your sausage roll you dork. There's still 57 minutes left. I'm sure they'll make a goal. Now sit down and cuddle me, sweetheart, 'm cold" Harry tried to coax his husband into sitting down again. It worked. 'Cause honestly, no one is able to resist that face.  
"I'm sorry love, you know how worked up I get over football" Louis snuggled against Harry's chest. "I know sweets, I know" he kissed his spouse's hair and they got back to watching the game.  
A few minutes later Louis abruptly sat up and watched with wide eyes how his favourite team tried for a goal. Harry, who was dozing off, was awakened and was now, too watching the game. But unfortunately, they missed again. "C'mon England give us a goal!" Louis screamed, completely pissed off. Harry grinned.  
He started to sing the old Smug Roberts song. "Meat pie, sausage roll, c'mon England give us a goal" It's a thing he does. He randomly starts singing when he hears the lyrics. Louis was used to it. It was one of the things he loved about Harry. Louis, now completely forgetting about the game, turned his body to watch Harry sing. He was mesmerised by the sparkle in the eyes of his husband. The sparkle he only gets when he's happy or when he sings. "Meat pie, sausage roll, c'mon England give us a goal" Louis sang along this time. Their voices blending perfectly together. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened comically. He took the half eaten sausage roll out of Louis' grasp, placed it on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen. He came back with a pastry in his hand and placed it next to the sausage roll. "Lou where's my phone quick!" "It's on your beside table in the bedroom" Louis was confused. What has gotten into his husband? Harry dashed back into the living room, almost tripping over his abandoned beanie lying on the floor. He stood in front of the coffee table and adjusted the pastries on it. He took a picture of them and used the black and white filter on Instagram. Louis, still confounded, looked on his spouse's phone screen and saw him typing a caption. 'Come on England give us a goal'. And oh. The pastry he got out if the kitchen was a meat pie. Meat pie, sausage roll, c'mon England give us a goal. Harry posted the picture, locked his phone and threw it on the couch. He snuggled into Louis again and looked at him with a proud grin on his lips. Louis rolled his eyes fondly. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Yeah, he's in love with a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
